Dalton Fight Club
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Short - When Kurt joins the Dalton branch of fight club he finds out his stronger then he expected.


Kurt followed Blaine into the warehouse. They had been here before, only once when they performed Animal for the all girl's school down the road. The place was cold making him wrap himself more into his Dalton Blazer.  
"Are you sure?" A concerned Blaine asked as he placed his bag to the side of the hall.  
"Yes, I want to join." Kurt said giving him a quick smile.  
"You can totally leave at any time it's up to you." Blaine said as he rubbed Kurt's shoulders. Kurt quickly put his bag down on the floor as he watched Blaine start throwing in a couple of quick punches into the air. Suddenly there was a burst of laughter as more people entered the hall. Kurt quickly looked behind to see a bunch of Dalton boys walking towards him. Some of them were pretending to punche to each other. Kurt knew most of them from the Warblers but there were a few boys who he had just seen around the school. Kurt took a gasp of air as he quickly kept his head down thinking about what was about to happen.  
"You sure you're ready?" Blaine asked again as he rubbed the sweat off his forehead.  
"I said I'm fine, I'm ready for this." Kurt said this time now copying some of the other guy's actions like jumping up and down on his feet.  
"Okay...I think everyone's here. Better get started then." Blaine said as he walked to the centre so that all the boys could see him.  
"Welcome fellow members of Dalton Fight Club." Blaine said as he took a quick glimpse of Kurt. Part of him was hoping the small boy would run out, he didn't want to see him get hurt but it was up to him in the end.  
"Afternoon" The group replied in unison, some happier than others.  
"I will go over the rules of fight club. Number 1 –You do not talk about flight club, Number 2 – You do not talk about fight club" Blaine said as he walked towards the group, his head held high. Before continuing  
"Number 3 – If someone says "stop" or goes limp then the fight is over! Number 4 – Only one fight at a time. Number 5 – Only two guys to a fight. Number 6 – No shirts or shoes. Number 7 – Fights will go on as long as they need to until we get a victor and Number 7 – If this is your first night at fight club then you have to FIGHT!" Blaine said as he looked at Kurt, his eyes pleading with him to go now.  
"I guess that means your first Kurt. Guys we have a new member his name is Kurt Hummel." Blaine sighed as he walked over towards him. Kurt nodded as he quickly threw off his shirt, tie and shoes. He had never felt so exposed. He took a quick glance at the group around him wondering who he would be fighting. He could do this he knew he could.  
"So who will fight Mr Hummel?" Blaine said as he stood next to him. Everyone looked at each other waiting for someone else to speak up. After a few seconds it became obvious no one was going to step up. They were all scared but not because they all thought he was going to win but how tiny this boy was, none of them wanted to lay a hand on him, not yet.  
"I...I...think you should Blaine" A voice from somewhere in the group spoke. Blaine quickly looked up, his heart pumping. He couldn't back down, he had to do this.  
"Okay" Kurt said as he moved his head from side to side. Blaine nodded before he quickly threw off his shirt, tie and shoes. Leaving his chest exposed.

Everyone quickly made a circle around the two boys making sure there was no escape to run away. Kurt quickly looked around as everyone started to cheer. He felt his legs begin to move him from side to side automatically. He looked at Blaine who was slightly shorter, himself doing the same as him. Their hands in front of them to block any punches from the other.  
"Punch him" The crowd shouted. To which Kurt reacted as he threw his first punch towards Blaine landing it straight into his face leaving a cut next to his eye and almost knocking him off his feet. Blaine didn't respond he just jogged on the spot.  
"Punch him Blaine" Someone shouted to which Blaine quickly looked for but then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he got punched again. He looked at Kurt whose face was now possessed, the pupils of his eyes bigger almost scaring him. Blaine quickly threw in a punch but missed as Kurt jumped to the side. Blaine shook his head as he felt the blood from his cut start to dip down. He punched again this time landing it in the stomach of Kurt. Kurt screamed in pain as he feel to his knees but his face was madder now and more determined, like he was an animal. Blaine threw in some more punches. Before he felt a fist against the side of his face so hard it knocked him off his feet. He felt himself falling but it was in slow motion. The last thing he saw was Kurt's shocked face before everything went black.

"BLAINE...BLAINE...WAKE UP PLEASE" A soft but scared voice spoke. Blaine slowly lifted his heavy but badly brushed eye lids. His left side of his face was sore and his stomach was badly bruised.  
"What..." Blaine spoke as he lifted his head off the cold ground.  
"Thank god you're okay" Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.  
"You sir have a pretty good punch" Blaine laughed as he slowly got himself up with the help of Kurt and the others.  
"You should see a doctor" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine's chest.  
"I'm fine, you should have seen me on the very first night this place opened." Blaine laughed before quickly dusted himself off and checking the cuts on his face.  
"A bit of makeup and they will be fine." He said as Kurt followed him towards his bag.  
"I'm so so sorry" Kurt said as he grabbed his stuff and followed Blaine out the hall.  
"The club is ending early tonight, see you next week." Blaine shouted behind him as he placed his arm around Kurt.


End file.
